The Blonde's Canine Realization
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: The two were hating each other each day they saw each other. They both wanted to be friends but it just wouldn't happen. But what Lady Tsunade has in store for them, will make them quickly realize what they really mean to each other. Pairing: KibaxIno. Rated T for romantic scenes and Language!
1. Chapter 1: Troubling Friendship

**Hey guys! It's time for another story. The votes from last week came with Naruto in first, Attack on titan in second and legend of Zelda in third. So this is my Naruto story for the week. And I promise you that this story is going to be short. So do not get mad if it's short because it's GOING to be short. However my attack on titan fanfic will be LONG. So that will go up tonight as well so check it out! Please review and thanks for reading!**

Ch. 1

"Ugh!"

Lady Tsunade groaned as she heard the argument outside of the room.

"That mission was awful! Just awful, Kiba!"

'It was the two loud-mouths,'

Thought Tsunade.

"Well it wouldn't have been bad if you let me navigate us…."

Said a certain Inuzuka.

The two walked through the door with the blond first. She bowed and so did Kiba.

"I have something for you, Lady Tsunade…"

Said Ino, as she handed the Hokage a piece of paper. Lady Tsunade looked at it and then back at Ino.

"This is a permission slip."

Ino nodded.

"Permission to remove Kiba from your partner list…"

Ino nodded once more. Tsunade looked at Kiba, who had his head lowered.

"And what do you think about this?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well…..She can do whatever she wants. I'm not the boss of her…."

Ino blushed at him but shook her head.

"See! He agrees with it."

"I never said I agreed with it!"

He yelled with his fist clenched. Ino could feel the fire in her chest start to burn again.

"Oh, there you go again, mutt!"

Tsunade sighed, and opened a drawer in her desk as they argued. It contained her daily bottle of sake, "Juyondai." She took a swish of it and slammed the bottle on the desk. The two ninjas jumped and looked at each other with frightened eyes.

"Would you two shut the hell up!?"

They gulped in unison.

"Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to take your mission reward money. Then you're going to get out of my office. And finally, Ino, I'm not removing Kiba from your damn list!"

Ino make a sound that Kiba described as,

"Ugh!"

He laughed under his breath and took his share of the mission money. She snatched hers and took a step back.

"Now get the hell out of my office before I get drunk! Also, get Kurenai Sensei to my office please!"

Ino turned on her heel and walked out of the door, angrily. Kiba followed close behind,

"It's like she thinks she owns us!"

He just rolled his eyes and ignored her. Knowing Ino, she would never stop talking! They reached the exit of the Hokage Mansion and stopped.

"I'll go get Kurenai Sensei….see ya."

He said as he walked away from her. She lifted her head at him,

"Hey Kiba, are you okay?"

She asked him. Usually, he was playing the 'insult' game with her. To tell the truth, she enjoyed going back and forth with him. He just sometimes goes overboard with his words though. So she asked permission to remove him from her partner list because it was turning into more than just a game. She was more afraid that they would just hate each other, and she didn't want that. She wanted to be friends with the 16 year old boy. But when it came down to it, they just ended up fighting.

"I'm just tired, Ino."

He too was tired of it but chose not to bring it up. He didn't want to deal with her because she just acted like a bitch to him. He waved his hand in the air and continued walking to the training field. She huffed and turned to the way home.

He made his way to the training ground to find his teacher playing with her baby. He smiled and walked to her. She smiled when she saw him and put down her baby. He started rolling around in the grass.

"Good morning, Kiba. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I just came to tell you that Lady Tsunade needs you in her office."

Kurenai nodded and picked up her son. She walked to Lady Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She entered the room and put down Sarutobi. He ran over to Tonton, the pig oinking frantically.

"You needed me, Lady Hokage?"

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you. It's about those two annoying teens, Kiba and Ino. They fight and argue and it's pissing me off! So….I want you to put a genjutsu on them to make them like each other."

Kurenai smirked at the thought.

"What did you have in mind?"

**And that is the end of ch. 1! Again the story is going to be short sooo don't get too excited lol. Anyway…..thanks for reading the story that I have written and I couldn't have done it without your guy's support. I am also writing an attack on titan fanfic tonight so check that out if you are interested. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

**I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was too busy writing on my "Attack on Titan" Fanfic. That one is way longer than this one. And school is coming up, which I'm dreading. But now I don't have to play soccer and run 5 miles every day, so I'm home free! Any way plz review the story and I hope you really like it! While you're here go check out my other stories! Thanks for reading**

Ch. 2

**(Warning: be aware of some inappropriate behavior among the villagers)**

Kurenai smirked as she heard the Hokage's plan. It would almost certainly work. She picked up Sarutobi and exited the office with a drunken woman at the desk. The plan was to use the genjutsu on Ino entirely. Then after the genjutsu, she'll be head over heels for Kiba! They wouldn't even have to do anything with the Inuzuka.

Kurenai headed to the Nara Compound. Shikamaru promised that he would take care of her baby whenever she needed him too. She knocked on the door and the lazy-ass ninja answered. She held up her baby and his eyes rolled. He took the baby with a sigh and shut the door.

"Thank you, Shikamaru!"

She yelled from the other side of the door. Now that that was taken care of, she could finally start Lady Tsunade's plan. She made her way to the flower shop and formed the genjutsu in her gloves. All she would have to do is just touch her and she would be under the genjutsu. She entered the flower shop and saw that Ino was at the register. Ino smiled, once she saw her,

"Kurenai Sensei! What can I do for you!"

Kurenai smirked,

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Ino leaned on the counter, closer to the teacher.

"Ask away."

"Alright, I noticed that you and Kiba have been….you know…"

Ino's eyes went wide.

"Have been what!?"

"Let's say….friendly to each other."

Ino waved her hand in front of Kurenai.

"I DO NOT LIKE KIBA!"

Kurenai smirked once more and walked behind the counter. She touched her shoulder and said,

"It's okay, you will."

Ino tilted her head as Kurenai suddenly left. She shook her head and looked around. She felt like something wasn't right. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Kurenai walked down the path with a slow stride. She laughed at her successful mission. When Ino goes to bed tonight, the dream will be all about Kiba.

"And in the dream, they're gonna do it!"

All of the villagers stopped and stared at her. She sweat dropped and looked at the ground.

"I'm uhh…pregnant…..Yeah! I mean…..yeah I'm pregnant."

The villagers just shrugged and continued on with their day. Kurenai wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued walking. She reached her apartment and walked over to the fridge. She took a bottle of red wine and poured it in her glass.

"I can't wait until she wakes up…..oh crap…my baby!"

I almost dropped the wine glass but caught it midair. She looked at the red substance inside to see that it was all still intact. She shrugged and chugged it.

"Meh. I'm sure Shikamaru can handle a baby for one night of his life.

And somewhere, far away, was the Nara compound. Shikamaru moved his shogi piece and looked at the baby. The baby just sucked on the queen piece and then threw it across the room. His mother came into the room and put her hands on her hips,

"Shikamaru, you dumbass! Babies don't play shogi. So stop trying!"

And with that, she walked out. Shikamaru sighed and put the shogi set away. He picked up the baby and headed to his room.

"God….what a drag….."

He said as the baby threw up on his Chunin jacket.

"This is gonna be a long night….."

Meanwhile, the blond had closed up the flower shop and made her way home. She passed by a few alleys and looked through them. The first had two guys doing, you know what. She gagged and looked at the second alley. This one had a girl…umm….touching herself in a DEEP fashion.

"God! If this 3rd alley has a gang rape, I'm out!"

She looked through the 3rd alley to find….what do you know! A gang rape! Ino started sprinting away from the sick people. She made it to her house, hyperventilating, and opened the door. Her parents stared at her. She glared at them and yelled,

"Shut up!"

She ran upstairs and into her room. Set down her stuff next to her bed and let her ponytail down. She looked in the mirror and posed because she's just that awesome! After a shower she came back into the room, all wet and cold. She was just asking for someone to rape her! But she was in her room so that was out of the question. She lay on her bed and pulled the covers over her soft skin.

"I wonder what my dreams will be about this night, hehe."

She asked herself as she closed her eyes. Boy was she in for a treat….

**And that is the end of the chapter. Remember, it's supposed to be short. I don't want this turning into a 10K story -_- Anyway, please review the story or like or favorite or just read the thing! Thanks for reading and next chapter will be up soon! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: She's so High

**Alright, here is the next chapter of The Blonde's Canine Realization! I know it's short but whatever. There will be more stories. Anyway if you haven't checked out my other stories, then do so! I also have another kibaxino fanfic called the Dog's flower. ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY OR MAKE IT YOUR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW IT! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME WHEN YOU DO THIS AND IT ONLY TAKES LIKE ONE MINUTE! ANYWAY, HERE IS THE CHAPTER OF THE STORY! **

Ch. 3

Ino woke up from the smell of eggs and bacon. The scent instantly brought her eyes to her door and she got up. She made sure that she was dressed for the day before she went down there. She put on a yellow short-sleeve shirt with matching capri pants. She put on her yellow tennis shoes and opened her door. She ran downstairs to find a huge white dog on the couch, in the living room. She tilted her head and poked the dog on its head. The dog lifted his head and looked at her with a puppy dog look. He started to wag his tail and stretched.

"Akamaru? What are you doing in my house?"

The dog just licked her and she giggled. She heard a deep voice come from the kitchen and she turned to see who it was.

"Hey, I made you breakfast!"

Kiba said with a smile. Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly. He just looked at her weird and sat her down on the couch, right next to Akamaru. She didn't say anything as he set the plate down on the table and looked at her with a smile.

"Eat up. Can't have a pretty girl like you, hungry."

She watched as he went back into the kitchen and shook her head. Why was Kiba Inuzuka in her house!? Why the hell was he being nice to her!? And why the hell was she letting Akamaru sit on the couch!? She looked at the dog and growled. He got right in her face and gave her a wet sloppy kiss on the nose. She couldn't help but giggle and looked down at her plate. The eggs looked like they were cooked perfectly and the bacon looked too crispy to be real. She realized that her stomach was growling at the sight and picked up her fork. She finished off the breakfast in under thirty seconds and laid back into the couch. Kiba came into the room and stood in front of her.

"How do I look?"

He said as he twirled and patted his black jacket. She stood up, finally and poked him in the chest.

"Why are you in my house?"

He tilted his laugh and shrugged.

"Okay...why are you being nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Her eyes went wide and she poked his chest harder every word.

"Because...'poke'...we're...'poke'...enemies...'poke'"

He just laughed under his breath and brought her in for a hug. She gasped and tried to pull away but he was too strong. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She had this, 'what the hell' look on her face. He smiled as he brought his warm lips to her and gave her a passionate kiss. She blushed at the feeling but couldn't help but stay in the position. She moaned in his kiss and could feel him smirk in the process. He pulled away and pecked hr cheek before going to the front door with Akamaru. She just sat there with her eyes shut and puckered.

"Are you okay, Ino? Your acting weirder than usual."

She opened her eyes and blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"You're the one who's weird...Where you going?"

He opened the front door and the dog ran outside.

"Work, as always. I'll be back about 3:00, okay"

She nodded her head slowly as he shut the door and left her there, confused. Okay, the kiss was pretty good in her opinion. She just didn't know what the crap was going on. She looked around and gasped. The house was bigger and brighter than before. It had French doors and windows that let the sun in, perfectly. She also noticed the flat screen TV in front of the couch. She looked at it with a confused look.

"What the fuck is this?"

She saw a button on the side of it and pressed it. The TV flashed on and she jumped behind the couch. She over it slowly at the magic moving box. She just shook her head and went into the kitchen. She must've been on crack or something. She did get high sometimes but not this high! She stopped at the kitchen and fell to her knees. The counter was tiled and the china was aligned in a row nicely. The shiny knives were packed together in a holder and gave off a glare. Ino brought her hands to her chest. It was every girl's dream to have a kitchen like this. If she could cook worth a shit, that it. She stood up and looked in the fridge. The fridge gave off 'Heaven's Light' as she saw the array of yogurt and pudding. She screamed and grabbed the first pouch near to her. She got out her shiny spoon and dug into the pouch with delight. She flipped the spoonful in her mouth and closed her eyes in delight. Her eyes suddenly opened to a little boy come in, rubbing his eyes. He had brownish blonde hair and had Kiba's tattoos on his cheeks. He looked about three years old and was wearing puppy-dog pajamas. She swallowed her spoonful and put the pouch down.

"Are...are you eating all the yogurt again?"

The little boy asked.

"Who the heck are you!?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he tilted her head.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

She gasped and fell to the ground. She dragged herself behind the counter and brought her knees to her chest. Mommy...Mommy!? Okay, she was definitely high...but how high was she. The boy looked like a 'little Kiba!' She peered around the corner of the counter and the boy smiled and ran to her. He jumped in her arms and gave her a big hug. She just laughed nervously and hugged back.

"Okay...so I'm your mommy...what's your name?"

"It's Koinu. You know that Mommy!"

He yelled as he brought his head to her chest and wrapped his legs around her waist. She just smiled at him.

"So your suppose to be a 'puppy', huh?"

He grinned at her and nodded quickly

"The bestest!"

She giggled and stood up. She watched Koinu run back into the living room and jump on the couch. He turned on the TV and started watching cartoons. That damn thing still creeped the hell out of her. Her smiled quickly went down as she realized something.

"I had sex with Kiba!"

She seemed frightened for a second but smiled again.

"I had sex with kiba."

**And that's the end of the chapter. Koinu is so cute! BTW kOINU MEANS PUPPY IN JAPANESE! And Ino is so high... Again, do not flame it for being short because it's short! Ahhhhhh! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND FAVORITE IT OR FOLLOW IT! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, hehe. I really hope you liked it and I really enjoyed typing it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Ino and Koinu

**And here is ch. 4 of my kibaxino fanfic! I said in ch. 3 that you had to review and then I went to bed because it was like 2 in the morning. And then when I woke up I had three people review! Give those people some applause lol. But THOSE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED HAVE TO REVIEW! WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TOO BUT I SURE AS HELL WANT YOU TOO! IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED, REVIEW A DIFFERENT CHAPTER! I had one person on my other story that reviewed every chapter and there are 14 chapters. Now that's some badass reviewing! But yeah here is the chapter and thank you for reading!**

Ch. 4

Ino shook her head out of the sexy thought and looked at the little boy watching TV. She blushed at how cute he was. Apparently, that was her son…so she patted herself on the back for squeezing such a cute baby out of her loins. She was glad, she was glad she didn't have to go through that process.

Ino walked over to the couch and sat by Koinu. He snuggled up to her and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him and then looked at the magic box in front of them.

"Soooo…what's this thing?"

"It's a TV, Mommy. Today is Saturday, so my favorite show is on!"

"Show?"

"Yeah! These guys have like super powers and they fight each other. Then they throw balls at each other!"

Ino tilted her head as she watched the show. The character said something like, 'Kami….hami…ha,' but she wasn't sure. She watched as the characters started fighting each other and she looked at Koinu.

"Does your Daddy let you watch this?"

He nodded and continued watching. She giggled as he pretended to be one of the characters and was punching at the air.

"Sooooo what else does your Daddy do?"

"Well….He goes to work…then he comes home for dinner….then he reads me a bedtime story and kiss me goodnight….that's all!"

"Hmmmmm…..is that all he does?"

"Ummmm….Well he loves you and me a lot! And he bought us a dog! His name is Aka…..Aka…."

"Akamaru?"

"Yeah! He's the bestest puppy ever!"

She smiled at his cuteness and looked at the clock. It said it was about noon and she got up from the couch. She turned to walk to the kitchen but turned around when the TV said a curse word. Koinu didn't seem to mind.

"Uhhh…..are you sure we let you watch that because they just said a bad word, Koinu."

He looked at her funny.

"You and Daddy say those words all of the time…."

Her eyes went wide and she cursed under her breath.

"Damn it Kiba, you and your foul mouth….."

She said, as she entered the kitchen, and looked around the pantry.

"Now…what do little kids like to eat? Hmmm…Ramen? No, he might choke on the noodles…Fish? Nah…..Mac and cheese!"

She snatched the box of mac n' cheese and put a pot on the stove. She filled the pot with boiling water and poured the little noodles inside. Once they wre done she added the cheese and mix it in. Koinu walked in and sat at the table.

"Sooooo….what's for lunch, Mommy!?"

She smiled and poured the mac n' cheese on a plate.

"Mac n' cheese!"

She was hoping he liked mac n' cheese. The boy's face brightened and screamed in delight,

"Yayyyyyyyy! My favorite!"

She sighed in relief and gave him his lunch. She had to admit. She was a pretty good Mom for 16 years old. She actually liked having the little boy around as company. He was so cute, she just wanted to pinch those tattooed cheeks of his. His cheeks went redder than the tattoos when he put the hot food in his mouth. Koinu put down his fork and looked at Ino.

"Mommy…..I couldn't sleep last night?"

She looked at him weird.

"Why not, sweetie?"

She put her hand over her mouth. She sounded like her own mother right now.

"Well…..I kept hearing this banging from the wall. And when I knocked on your door nobody answered and it was locked."

Ino put her head down on the table and sweat dropped. She knew what he was talking about. Kiba was pounding the hell out of her probably. Not that she really minded, but not when your kid sleeps in the next room.

"Akaaa…..mmmru….stayed with me so I could go to bed."

She looked at him and he had the word, 'suspicious,' all over his face. She put her hands together on the table and flipped her hair back.

"Koinu….Daddy and I were….playing a game! Yeah! We were playing a game!"

"What kind of game, mommy?"

"Ummm…Pro Wrestling…."

Koinu smiled at Ino and leaned over the table.

"Ohhhhh, that game is fun. Me and Daddy wrestle all the time!"

She banged her head on the table.

"No…..we were wrestling…a different way…."

"What way?"

She groaned in embarrassment.

'It couldn't hurt to tell him the birds and the bees early, could it?'

She thought.

"You see, Koinu. When a boy and a girl like each other a lot…they"

_Click!_

They turned to see Kiba and Akamaru walk in through the front door. He smiled at us and took off his jacket, revealing his toned abs under his net shirt.

"Daddy!"

Koinu yelled as he jumped into Kiba's arms. Kiba hugged him tight and put him down.

"Koinu, did your mommy feed you today?"

Kiba looked at Ino and smirked. She just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"Yeah! She made my favorite!"

"Oh she did, did she?"

Kiba said as he walked over to the table. He gave her a short kiss and sat down next to her. She still wasn't used to kissing Kiba but she liked it, nonetheless. She blushed and looked at him.

"I thought you said you'd be home at 3."

He smirked at her blushing face and laid his head on the table, looking at her still.

"I got home early for you and Koinu."

She stared at his face.

"Hehe, Hana let me out of the veterinary clinic early because it was a Saturday."

Ino smirked at him.

"That's what I thought, dumbass."

He laughed and pecked her cheek. They both looked over too see Koinu playing with Akamaru in the living room. Ino turned back to Kiba once she felt his warm hand touch her own.

"Sooooo, what did you and the puppy do today?"

Ino smiled and then laughed nervously.

"Well….We watched some ummmm…."

"TV?"

"Yeah TV, and then I made him some lunch. But then he asked about the banging last night."

Kiba sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"And…..?"

"Well I figured I would tell him about….the birds and the bees…"

Kiba's eyes went wide.

"What the hell, Ino, he's three!"

She laughed and waved him off. His growl eased and he tilted his head at her.

"Don't worry! You came in right when I started to explain so he didn't hear anything and he probably forgot already."

He sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair. He gave her a toothy grin, showing off his white canines and she glared at him.

"What…Kiba?"

"Oh nothing…just thinking about last night…."

"Shut up!"

She yelled as she punched his arm, playfully.

"For your information, I don't even remember it, haha."

He pouted and put his head down. It's not like it was a lie. She really didn't remember having sex with him. She smirked and raised his head to her. She leaned in until they were forehead to forehead.

"But maybe…..you can help me remember tonight…"

**And that's the end of the chapter. I know I say it every chapter but your just going to have to get over it. Please do not flame the story for being short because it's short! GAH! ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, READ MY OTHER FANFICTIONS AND REVIEW THEM! IT LITERALLY TAKES 1 MINUTE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND THEN REVIEW! AHHHHHHH! SORRY I'M AS HIGH AS INO IS RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU READING AND GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, TOMORROW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**And here is chapter 5 of the Blonde's Canine Realization. Now, I think I'm going to end the story at this chapter. Just saying so don't be shocked that it's ending! Also don't be shocked that it's short because it's short… Oh, and because the story is rated 'T' the love will be tuned down a bit. Anyway Please, please, please REVIEW THE STORY BECAUSE IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE OTHER STORIES. SO IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE, REVIEW IT AND THEN I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER KIBAXINO FANFIC. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST OF ANY KIND, DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHAT YOU'RE ASKING FOR! NOW LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ch. 5

Kiba's cheeks blushed at the idea. He smirked at her and gave her a long kiss. She moaned in his mouth a little but pulled away when Koinu ran over to them. He jumped on Kiba's lap and brought his fists up.

"Dad, I want you to teach me how to wrestle like you and mom do!"

Ino gasped and stood up from her chair, quickly.

"I don't know what he's talking about!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and looked back at the boy. He turned around to Ino and tilted his head.

"But you said you and dad were….."

"No! That's not what I meant, hehe."

She laughed nervously. Koinu stared at her and then back at Kiba. Kiba just laughed and patted his head.

"Well…I can play with you if you want me too…"

Koinu's face lit up and he pumped his fist in the air. Ino sighed in relief and sat back down. The two went into the living room and started battling out but, of course, Kiba let Koinu win. Ino giggled to herself and scratched behind Akamaru's ears as they watched the two boys wrestle. Ino never knew that she would have this kind of connection with Kiba and she certainly didn't know he was really good with kids. She had always dreamed of something like this. Just a normal peaceful household with a child of her own. A cute one at that! She could get used to it. She get over that stupid crush over Sasuke and fall for Kiba. She was actually surprised that she could get over him in two seconds. She came out of her thoughts when Akamaru laid his head on her lap. She looked down at him and he stared at her with his big brown eyes. She noticed they looked just like his partner and he just stared at her.

"Soooooo, you think I should let Kiba do me tonight?"

` Akamaru just wagged his tail and grunted. She kissed the top of his forehead and got up from her chair. She tightened the black gloves and started sprinting to the guys. She jumped and they both looked at her with frightening eyes as she began the "battle royale."

They wrestled for, what seemed like an hour, until the sun started to go down. They were all pretty sweaty and gross. Ino picked up Koinu and put him in the bathtub. To her surprise, he didn't mind getting clean or anything.

"You know, I love you for a lot of things but that takes the cake, hehe."

Koinu just giggled at her as she started rubbing soap on his skin. Once she was done, she pulled the showerhead down and rinsed the soap off of him. He brought his hands up and she took him out of the tub. Kiba walked in and both Ino and Koinu held their nose. He looked at them and brought his hands up.

"What!?"

Koinu lifted up his finger slowly.

"You stink like poo, Daddy…."

Kiba lowered his head and then looked at Ino. She mouthed the words, 'You smell like shit!' He groaned and turned to walk out.

"Well, I will take a shower when Koinu goes to bed."

Ino nodded and helped Koinu in his comfortable athletic shorts. She picked him up and brought him to his room. He jumped in his bed and got under the covers. Ino smiled and sat next to him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Koinu?"

"Do you love, Daddy?"

Ino's eyes widened and she thought about it for a second. And then she realized that, yeah, she did kind of love that idiot. He had the same personality and he wasn't bad-looking either. She smiled,

"Yes. I love you Daddy a lot."

He smiled as she gave his red cheeks a kiss.

"Goodnight."

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard his voice again.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Daddy gonna wrestle again?"

Ino smiled to herself.

"Maybe if he's good we will."

**(If you don't like a mild love scene, don't read the rest)**

Koinu smiled and closed his eyes. Akamaru ran through Ino's legs and dived into the bed with Koinu. She grinned as the boy and dog snuggled together and slept. She closed the door and went into the bathroom to find Kiba waiting for her. He flashed her, a toothy grin, and started taking off his clothes. She started to take off her clothes slowly but couldn't help staring at Kiba's muscles as he stripped for her. And then she stopped completely when he took off his black boxer briefs. She gasped and pointed at his member.

"How the hell did you fit that thing into me!?"

Kiba just laughed and held his hand out to her. She took off the rest of her clothes and took his hand. He led her into the shower and they started rubbing each other with the soap. Ino couldn't help but moan every time he brushed against her. She could help but notice that he was hard now and she smirked. She threw her arms around him and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She smiled as he moaned a bit but moaned herself when he took over the situation. He brought her close to him and his cock slid in-between her legs, slowly. She moaned louder than she wanted but didn't mind as he flicked his tongue in her mouth. They pulled away and panted, staring in each other's eyes. She smirked at him and turned around. She started rubbing her sweet ass on his dick and he moaned, loudly. Kiba couldn't take it anymore and growled as he grabbed Ino's waist and….

"Ahhhhh!"

Ino sat up quickly in her bed, breathing hard. She brought her hands through her hair yelling,

"No! No! We were sooooo close! Damn it!"

Ino's Mother busted through the door,

"What!? What wrongs!?"

Ino went silent and then waved her off. Her mom just shrugged slowly and closed the door. Tears came to her eyes. She would never see Koinu again…Unless! She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She ran out the door to the Hokage Mansion. She ran like she had never before and ran through the door at lightning speeds. She came in the room to find Tsunade and Kurenai laughing about something. They looked at her and laughed even more.

"Lady Tsunade, I want a mission with Kiba! And what are you laughing at!?"

Tsunade stopped laughing and nodded. Just at that moment, Kiba came in the room with Akamaru. Ino turned to him and smiled but he looked at her like she was crazy. Kurenai giggled under her breath and whispered in Tsunade's ear,

"Told you it would work….."

And with that, she left the three to talk about the mission. Lady Tsunade gave them a week-long mission to the Sand Village. Ino snatched the mission details and dragged Kiba out of the room. He kept struggling but wasn't strong enough for her tight grip.

"Ino!? What are you doing!? Stop dragging me!"

Ino turned around and cupped his tattooed cheeks. He blushed a deep red as she pressed her lips to his and stuck her tongue in his mouth. He was too surprised to dominate her and she pulled away.

"Ino….."

"Just shut up."

She said as she started dragging him again.

"Okay….."

He said with a smile and a hard-on. She dragged him to the hot springs and into the locker room. He looked at her, confused.

"Ino, why are we here?"

"Oh…just washing up before we start the mission. She stripped him and took off her clothes. He just stood there with red-tinted cheeks and a boner. She smirked and pulled his arm in the shower. She led him into the scene she had in the Genjutsu and he followed, gladly. She turned around and bent over, hoping that this time it would happen. He grabbed her waist and leaned to her ear.

"Before we do this, I just want to ask you one question?"

"Okay."

"When did you think of doing this with me, and why in the shower?"

She smirked at him, one last time.

"Oh….just this morning and we're in the shower to finish what we started, hehe."

He didn't know what she was talking about but he sure didn't care.

I think we all know what happened after that….

**(9 months later) **

A boy with tattooed cheeks was in the arms of the blonde. She cried tears of joy and Kiba joined her. He touched her arm softly and asked,

"So, what do you want to name him?"

"How about…Koinu…."

**And that is the end of the story. I really hope you have liked the story and if you want to request a story, just PM me and I will try to write whatever you want. Finally, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! IT TAKES 1 MINUTE PEOPLE, I MEAN GOD! AND NOW I SAY, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
